The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, typically grown as a container and garden Phlox, hereinafter referred to by the name ‘IFPHLFRS’ and disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 62/764,553.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Phlox plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination of an unnamed proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Phlox paniculata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Andijk, The Netherlands in July, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since September, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.